Disgaea: Sibling's Adventures
by Queen Etna
Summary: After 3 years of Laharl's adventure and quest to become an overlord, he and Flonne have 2 children name Arina and Kumoru. Of course, when someone cannot continue, a new adventure or crazy event unfolds...[Please read and review!]


**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm back! Well, sorry for not updating any of my other Disgaea fics but I'm currently busy with my Full Moon Wo Sagashite fic (it's called "Song with no name" if you're wondering). The other times when I was writing was when my writing was pretty bad (especially my spelling) so I'm sure this fic will be…right. Pay no attention to my other Disgaea fic's except "Guardian Flonne's Adventures!", since that story is kind of related to this one (not really important but, is still part of this fic). I will update that fic soon, but anyway, if you are really into my Guardian Flonne fic and don't want to see any spoilers, it is best that you don't read this fic, or, if you don't really care it might spoil, then gladly read this because I will be mostly updating this fic, since I wont have homework and summer break is coming.

Laharl: She's had writer's block this whole time and was pretty lazy for about…let's see…2 weeks? Didn't even play her Phantom Brave file, that she _still_ needs to finish.

Evon: Hey! Be quiet about that! My brother was hogging the PS2 so…I don't have a chance playing! Besides, the PS2 is right in my room and my computer chair is blocking the way so how the heck and I suppose to go on the computer?

Laharl: Well, as we can all see, for someone like you who lacks of information, why the hell did you put the computer and the computer chair right in front of the T.V?

Evon: …..it's closer to the plug-ins that's why.

Laharl: (anime fall back)

Evon: Anyway, for everyone's information, my name is not pronounced as "Evan", it's "E-von", okay? Just like the name "Yvonne", except there's no "ne" at the end and instead of a Y, there's a E. I hate it when in my whole life of living, everyone in school kept mistake it as "Evan". So, if you ever pronounce my name like that, I will get irritated and might even ignore you or just plain hate you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Disgaea's characters or Kumoru, but I do own Arina, Tasoku, Miyame, Meku, Sekado, Yomika, Bitsu, and all these other characters that aren't Disgaea characters or part of some other show or game. Kumoru belongs to Angel Trainee Flonne (ATF), and no, I didn't steal her character so don't go thinking stupid (but, I know you don't think I'm that stupid to steal characters, right?).

**Chapter 1: A Fishing Trip**

"Overlord Laharl… I think that we should do something with your son"

"What do you mean by 'do something'? Kumoru is perfectly fine. Unless, you have _something_ against him, which you don't right? Because if you do I will talk to him about it and if nothing's wrong, I will kick your-"

"Oh, um, there's nothing between me and him! It's just that…he looks exactly like you! How the heck am I suppose to recognize who is who, what is what, when is when, and whatever that's suppose to be with what I'm saying!" replied Sairen, Laharl's female archer, "Well, actually, Kumoru is taller than you and is like a kind version of you….".

"What was that first part Sairen?"

"Oh, Kumoru is taller than you, right? I found out about that just today and I accidentally thought he was you since a father should be taller than a son and then…." And Sairen quickly remembered that the person she was talking to was _Laharl_. She suddenly shut her mouth and started getting nervous. "Uh… I have errands to run! See you later Laharl-san!"

As everyone in the Netherworld knows, Laharl is a total ruthless boy-, uh, 'demon' who will literally torture you if you teased him, hurt him, embarrass him, ect. He also tortures anybody that does that to his family. Well…that kind of lost his 'total ruthless demon' title huh? Anyway, you might be surprised to imagine Laharl with a…'family'. After 3 years, Laharl finally became a father to 2 children, Kumoru and Arina. He also had a wife, who was Flonne, the ditzy fallen angel who has grown quite a bit, especially the center part; her chest. Laharl, also maturing a bit, has got use to _some_ sexy bodies and has gotten use to Flonne's new developed body. Laharl also got a bit taller so now he's taller than Flonne, which is lucky because before, Flonne was taller than him (that is just totally wrong…). Laharl, of course, has softened quite a bit and now had about...I don't know, 30 or 20 new friends now in the castle? Some of his friends are even weirdo's. Well, not really to Laharl, since he was the one who became their friends (okay, so being friends with Myao was not really his idea but…hey, he still let her in the castle and stuff).

"Father!"

"What…?"

"FATHER! FATHER! I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh, I thought you became deaf or something" said Arina while rubbing behind her head. Laharl sweat dropped.

"So, what do you Arina? It must be important if you're panting from running here and shouting."

"I wanted to ask you if I could take Kumoru fishing."

"Why do you want to take him to fishing? A demon prince like him doesn't need to go fishing, he needs to laugh, rule, torture, and be like one demon prince!"

"Dad, he's not like you. He's a kind person who can make people adore and love him a lot, even if he wasn't a prince. I just love him soooooooooo much that I want to spend some time with him, you know, 'sister-and-brother' moments", explained Arina. Laharl sighed. It was hard to say no to his daughter so he just agreed.

"Yes! Thanks dad!" and Arina hugged Laharl. After she left, Laharl sighed.

"I guess this is what I get for being a nice father…"

* * *

"Kumoru! Dad said that we can go fishing together!"

"Really? That's great!" said Kumoru with a smile. Kumoru was always kind, that it's rare to see him get mad or swear or do anything rude or mean. Of course, everyone can imagine him doing that, since he looks exactly like his father. Everyone liked how Kumoru was, since they all didn't want another Laharl-kind of person in the castle. Arina smiled cheerfully.

"Now, let's go fishing! I will carry the fishing rods while you carry the fishing box with all the equipment!"

"Arina… I would like to go fishing but… I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to fish and, what's a fishing rod?"

"… I don't know."

**End.**

Evon: So, how was that? I hoped you all like it! Hahaha, I ended the chapter pretty weird. So, in the end, Kumoru and Arina don't know anything about fishing! Well, this is only chapter one so I wanted to make it funny. Also, if you're wondering how Arina and Kumoru are already talking and stuff, it's because someone placed an age spell on both of them, so they should be around in their teenage years, well, not exactly teenage years, they are both just 1,000 years old, except Arina was born first and Kumoru was born a few months after that so I guess you can say Arina is older than Kumoru. Anyway, this fic is all about the adventures and the events of Arina and Kumoru, the son and daughter of our favorite main couples, Laharl and Flonne. You can kind of say it as a sequel, but not a sequel of Laharl's adventures with Flonne and Etna (even if they'll be in the story and still fight battles and stuff, they won't be the main main main characters). Don't worry, next chapter more people will be coming in! Stay tuned for the rest of the characters and the Marjoly's family appearance! Muahahahahahaha!

Etna: She's just plain scary.


End file.
